Children!
by Pom-Pom1
Summary: Kagome wants to have babies but has to ask Inuyasha first. Will he say YES or No?
1. the question

One day Kagome was lying in bed next to her husband Inuyasha and in which they have been married for 1 ½ years and had no children yet.  
  
During that night Kagome saw a baby commercial and thought to herself that she wanted children and when Inuyasha woke up from his nap she immediately asked him "Can we have children?" and he immediately looked at her with a scared and mean look and said "No."  
  
She kept on bugging him all day that and night for 2 weeks, but he kept on saying "NO" every time. Then one day Inuyasha heard Kagome talking to her mom about the situation.  
  
"Mom, I want to have children," said Kagome happily.  
  
As soon as her mom heard that her face lit up with a big smile on her face.  
  
"I don't care if you want to have children dear," said her mom, "It is all up to you and Inuyasha.  
  
"I already asked him and he said no with a weird mean look on his face."  
  
"Well, did you ask him nicely?"  
  
"Yes, mom I asked him nicely and other ways to, but I just can't get through to him to say yes."  
  
"Well, you just have to be patient until Inuyasha is ready to have children."  
  
"Mom, I want to have children very badly because I feel like something is missing in our marriage," said Kagome crying with tears in her eyes.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.MEAN WHILE.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
On the other side of the door Inuyasha had a sad face and had a little bit of tears coming down his eyes. He kept on thinking to himself that if he would say yes to Kagome that he would become a father and that she would stop bothering her about that question ever again.  
  
After awhile of thinking to himself he went outside to think somewhere about the question.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~MEAN WHILE~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
After Kagome stopped crying she hugged her mom and said "Thank You"  
  
and turned and walked away out the door and looked out the window and saw Inuyasha in the backyard on the hamackswing in the middle of the yard.  
  
So she went outside and layed down next to Inuyasha and told him that she was sorry for bugging him so much about having children.  
  
"Inuyasha, I-."  
  
"Kagome I was thinking a lot about what you said about us having a baby and I have made a decision."  
  
"Inu-."  
  
"Yes, we can have a baby together."  
  
"I know that you said no, but I understand that you don't so we will wait another year or two."  
  
"Kagome, did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Yes, I did and you said no."  
  
"Kagome I said yes."  
  
"I know you said no. What?! You said yes? Oh my gosh!!"  
  
Kagome sat up and hugged Inuyasha and kissed him with happy tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You Inuyasha. So when do you want to have the baby?"  
  
"How about tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sounds good to me Inuyasha, sounds good to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will only continue if I get 5 reviews. Find out next time on what happens. 


	2. pregnant

The next day Kagome told her mom that Inuyasha said "Yes"  
  
on his own. Her mom screamed and jumped up and down with Kagome   
  
said "I'm finally going to be a grandma to a grandson or a granddaughter."  
  
Later that night Kagome and Inuyasha were very nervous that they both were going to be parents by the end of the night.  
  
The next morning when Kagome woke up she ran into the bathroom and took the test. Inuyasha had already been awake and ever since she ran into the bathroom he counted the minutes of how long she was in the bathroom while walking back and forth very nervously.  
  
About half an hour later Kagome finally came out of the bathroom with a pale look on her face.  
  
"So are you pregnant or not?" he asked very nervously.  
  
"Yes or no Kagome Yes or No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her mom ran in through the door screaming and jumping up and down. After her mom hugged her Kagome started screaming and jumping up and down. As soon as the girls started screaming Inuyasha fainted and fell on the floor.  
  
After awhile later Inuyasha finally woke up with his head on a pillow an Kagomes's lap seeing that Kagome already had a baby book in her hand looking for a name to name her daughter or son.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What the heck are you looking at already?" yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Kagome I think it is a little early to look at baby names. I mean you still have 9 months."  
  
"So!!!"  
  
"Never mind Kagome I don't want to argue with you today."  
  
"Good!!"  
  
"I can't wait until I am a mother and you're a father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8 ½ MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome started to but baby clothes, baby paint (for room) and cribs. Kagome had to buy everything yellow and light green because Inuyasha and Kagome didn't want to know what she was going to have because they wanted tit to be a surprise. Kagome had almost had the room finished. All she needed was to put pictures on the wall of the baby, but she will have to wait until the baby is born.  
  
It is almost know that Kagome has one week and a half until she is due. About 3 out of 11days Kagome had hard pains in her stomach in which she had a fever for 2 days and in doing so she was worried for the life of her baby. She would worry everyday and she would even countdown the days.  
  
Two days before Kagome was due Kagome's water broke while she was cooking food in the kitchen making lunch for Inuyasha and her brother.  
  
"Mom my water just broke!!"  
  
"Mom!!!"  
  
Her mom came racing in to see what all the yelling was about.  
  
"Kagome why are you yelling?"  
  
"Mom my water just broke!"  
  
"Ok go into my room and lie on my bed while Inuyasha and Sota and me get the stuff together."  
  
Kagome slowly went to her moms room and changed into her night gown and lied down on the bed in pain because of the contractions waiting for her mom.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Kagome's mom yelled, "Go get me some towels, ice and a cold wash cloth."  
  
Inuyasha ran immediately to go get the items. As soon as he got them he ran to the room where Kagome's mom was and gave them to her. As soon as she got them she went to the room where Kagome was.  
  
"Mom the contractions are unbearable and I can't handle them."  
  
"Just hand in there. You still have a lot of time before the baby comes."  
  
"How long does it take until I can start pushing?"  
  
"Almost about 5 to 9 hours."  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
  
"just relax and try to get through the contractions but until it is time don't PUSH!!!  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Every hour or so Kagome's mom would check on her tom see how much more until it is time for Kagome has her baby.   
  
About 3. Hours later when her mom came to check on her it was finally time for Kagome to have her baby.  
  
"Kagome it is time!"  
  
"Really? Please tell Inuyasha for me!"  
  
Kagome's mom went to the living room where Sota and Inuyasha were sitting and told them that it was time. Inuyasha immediately sat up and ran to the room, but before he could get inside Kagome's mom stopped him and told him that he couldn't go inside the baby is born.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"then wait out here outside the door."  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!" Kagome screamed from inside the room .  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Kagome's mom went into the room and in there Kagome was screaming and yelling.  
  
"Mom I think I feel the baby coming. Can I push now?"  
  
"Start pushing because it is time." 


	3. babies

For the next twenty-five minutes Kagome was pushing. After the baby came out Kagome still felt like there was more.  
  
"Mom I still feel like there is another one coming and I don't know why!"  
  
Her mom looked and was surprised because she saw another head.  
  
"Uuuhh!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I see another baby head. So I think that you better start pushing."  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
Kagome started pushing and about five minutes later the baby came out. But Kagome still felt like there was still something there and she was right there was another head sticking out about six minutes later another baby was born. But Kagome finally said "Mom I feel much better now. Am I all done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Finally."  
  
Kagome's mom cleaned up the babies and then after cleaning them up she gave them to Kagome to hold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEAN WHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the side of the door Inuyasha kept on walking back and forth down the hallway. Finally Kagome's mom opened the door and told Inuyasha that he could finally go inside. When Inuyasha went inside he saw a light shining down on Kagome and the baby. Inuyasha went up to her and kissed her on the head and said "I Love You Kagome."  
  
"I Love You too Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the baby and looked shocked and screamed.  
  
"What?! Three babies!"  
  
"Yeah I was shocked too."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"They are two boys and one girl. How cute."  
  
"I can't believe that I'm the father of three kids. The horror."  
  
"I know I can't believe that I am the mother of three kids too. We are going to have a handful of work to do everyday."  
  
"I know and I hate changing yucky dippers with that yellow and brown stuff inside."  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha you are funny. And yes you are going to help me change their dippers."  
  
"So what are we going to name them?"  
  
"I don't know yet what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know either. So lets think for a few minutes."  
  
So Kagome and Inuyasha thought for a few minutes until Kagome said, "We can think about this tomorrow because I am really tired."  
  
"Okay dear. We can think about this tomorrow so you could get some sleep."  
  
"Inuyasha got the babies and put them into their cribs and kissed them on their forehead.  
  
"Good night Inuyasha."  
  
"Good night Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips and went out the door. 


	4. baby names

The next morning Inuyasha brought Kagome some breakfast on a tray.  
  
"Have you thought of any baby names yet?"  
  
"Kind of. What about you Inuyasha?"  
  
"Some."  
  
"Well tell me some of the names you thought of. I promise I won't laugh."  
  
"For the girl I thought of Kimi. And for the boys I thought of Sasha And Ryoma. How about you?"  
  
"For the girl I thought of Ayame. And for the boys I thought of Oda and Sakon. So which names should we choose out of those six names.?"  
  
"Well I think for the girl we should call her Ayame and for the boys we will call them Sakon and Ryoma.  
  
"I totally agree with you."  
  
A few minutes later Kagome's mom came in to check on how Kagome was felling.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Guess what we named our kids?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well the girls name is Ayame and boys names are Sakon and Ryoma."  
  
"Those are beautiful names. I am so proud of you both that you finally that you became a mother and that you became a father and that I finally became a grandma. I have been waiting for this all my life."  
  
Kagome's mom kissed Kagome on the head and left out the door.  
  
"Kagome I am glad you talked me into having a baby. Its now that I take responsibility in for what I do in life and my future."  
  
"Well I thank you for letting me have a baby or should I say babies. It means a lot to me that I will be seeing my children get married and have children. I am glad that I married to such a caring guy."  
  
"Well I am glad that I got married to a responsible pretty out going woman."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagome scooted over to let Inuyasha sit down on the bed beside her.  
  
"I Love You Kagome."  
  
"I Love You too Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stay lying there together until the both of them went to sleep living happily ever after 


End file.
